Démons et merveilles
by Shandrika
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand deux jeunes femmes, envoyées par Zeus, se retrouvent au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Réponse : c'est le bordel le plus complet …  En même temps, fallait pas attendre autre chose d'une succube  1ère fanfic soyez indulgents
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>Les premiers rayons de l'aube caressent la retraite des Esprits de Zeus, cachés du monde, vivant dans le secret sur les hauteurs du mont Himalaya, le plus près du domaine céleste. Peu à peu les Esprits s'éveillent et vaquent à leurs occupations, le plus souvent de l'entrainement afin de se préparer pour un quelconque conflit. Cependant, depuis la fin des combats avec Poséidon et Hadès, ainsi que la résurrection des Chevaliers d'Athéna, la paix et le calme régnaient sur Terre et rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cette quiétude... mais d'autres personnes en avaient décidé autrement.<p>

Ce matin là, alors que les sommets du toit du monde s'étaient parés d'un hâle doré depuis quelques heures, une jeune femme se dirigeait fébrilement vers les salles communes, munie d'un texte fermement tenu dans sa main.

Cette jeune femme se nommait Eclipse et aurait fait tomber à ses pieds le plus placide des hommes, et pour cause, c'était l'Esprit de la Succube. Tout comme son incarnation, elle possédait une plastique parfaite, capable d'enflammer le plus frigide des esprits. Ce corps suscitait les plus ardents désirs et semblait inviter à réaliser les fantasmes les plus secrets et les plus torrides, et elle le savait bien, d'ailleurs elle en usait et en abusait. Pourtant en cet instant, malgré sa course précipitée, elle ne se dirigeait pas vers une partie de jambes en l'air – bien que cela n'aurait pas été de refus – mais plutôt vers la chambre d'un autre Esprit, celui de l'archange, Mickaelis.

Elle trouva la jeune femme plongée dans une méditation, en position du lotus, les yeux clos. Ses cheveux bleus encadraient un visage d'albâtre aux traits fins. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, faible chuintement troublant à peine le silence de la chambre. Eclipse en profita pour rompre le silence.

_ Arrête de faire semblant de méditer, je sais bien que tu ne fais qu'imiter un certain Chevalier blond d'Athéna - lui dit-elle avec un air moqueur.

L'ange ne répondit rien mais la démone remarqua bien le tressaillement de ces sourcils, manifestation de son agacement. De plus, Mickaelis et elle étaient sœurs d'âme, chacune savait quel était l'état d'esprit de sa paire. Un tel lien était rare et souvent considéré comme un don, mais pour Eclipse c'était surtout un moyen qui lui permettait de jouer avec les nerfs de son alter-ego, chose dont elle ne pouvait se lasser.

_ Que dirais-tu d'un petit voyage en Grèce ma sœur ? Nous pourrions aller voir le Sanctuaire, ainsi que tous ces Chevaliers fraichement ressuscités. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu en pince pour le Chevalier de la Vierge, Shaka, non ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller, tu pourrais en profiter - lui dit-elle avec un air enjôleur.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas partisante de tes pratiques. De plus on ne peut quitter ce sanctuaire sans une bonne raison… - lui répondit en soupirant Mickaelis.

Mais sa sœur avait au moins raison sur un point, elle savait que l'ange aimait profondément Shaka. Cependant sa fonction lui empêchait tout rapprochement avec cet être désiré, une histoire d'amour impossible en somme.

_ J'ai justement un ordre de mission pour y aller, regarde ! - lui répondit-elle en lui montrant la missive dorée.

_ J'espère que tu plaisante Eclipse, tu ne pense pas y aller.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant.

_ Va au diable - s'emporta Mickaelis - je n'ai pas envie de t'accompagner là bas et tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas descendre sur terre sans moi. Va donc reposer cet ordre de mission et laisse moi tranquille.

La jeune femme commença à se replonger dans la méditation. La démone la regarda, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Elle savait quoi faire pour la convaincre. Quand on évoquait le nom de Shaka, Mickaelis devenait monomaniaque, on dit bien que l'amour rend bête mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Malheureusement pour Mickaelis, sa sœur était passée maître dans la manipulation, au grand désespoir de cette dernière qui payait souvent les pots cassés.

_ Quel dommage que tu ne veuille pas venir, j'avais envie de me distraire un peu. Ces Chevaliers sont si bien bâtis… je comprends les passions qu'ils peuvent provoquer. Mais j'avais plutôt dans l'idée de tester leurs … aptitudes. Tous ces Chevaliers qui ont retrouvé vigueur et la jeunesse de leurs vingt printemps, cela a de quoi remplir de désir le cœur de n'importe quelle jeune femme - dit la diablesse d'une voix enjôleuse.

_ Eclipse ! Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ! T'est-il jamais arrivé de penser à autre chose ?

Eclipse posa son regard sur elle, pour lui signifier « non mais tu le savais déjà, je suis une succube je te rappelle » et lui répondit, les yeux brillants de malice :

_ Bah ! Tant pis si tu ne m'accompagne pas, j'irais seule et comme ça personne ne pourra me faire concurrence.

Mickaelis soupira, elle était vraiment irrécupérable. Eclipse se dirigea vers la porte et une fois sur le seuil, jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de dire :

_ Je te raconterais comment c'était avec Shaka…

Puis elle s'en fut en lâchant un petit rire. Ces derniers mots avaient fait bondir Mickaelis, elle et Shaka, non impossible, elle n'oserait pas ! Elle partit à la suite de cette démone lubrique – qui avait déjà pris un peu d'avance (c'est quelle courait vite la bougresse) - en criant :

_ Eclipse ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Si jamais tu touche un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que tu va le regretter !

Ainsi les deux sœurs quittèrent le temple céleste – en trombe - afin de mener à bien leur mission. Et les chevaliers d'Athéna ignoraient encore ce qui allait leur arriver… Les pauvres.


	2. Chapter 1

_L'arrivée_

* * *

><p>Sion poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait enfin fini de remplir la paperasse du sanctuaire. Après la résurrection des Chevaliers d'or, il avait regagné le rôle de Grand Pope. Enfin, le titre d'esclave bureautique de Miss Saori-Athéna aurait été plus approprié. En effet, cette gamine gâtée insupportable tenait en sainte horreur le travail et préférait être le centre de toutes les attentions plutôt que de s'intéresser à la gestion de son domaine. En même temps vu que la paix était restaurée, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose, en temps de paix s'est bien connu, on n'a pas grand-chose à faire. Ce n'est pas comme si un ennemi allait attaquer sans crier gare .Et pourtant … Le mot « danger » lui traversa l'esprit, juste avant qu'il ne soit recouvert par des débris et poussières diverses ayant auparavant appartenu au plafond. Un cri mental se répercuta dans tout le Sanctuaire. Il était prêt à tout mais pas à ça… Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'arrivant ne fut pas un nouvel adversaire, mais une, et son regard ne laissait transparaitre qu'une seule émotion : la faim. Il allait se faire dévorer ! Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, la créature l'observait avec la plus grande attention. A peine eut-il cligné les yeux de surprise, il se retrouva avec une jeune femme sur ses genoux, et qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de le laisser s'échapper.<p>

Tous les Chevaliers d'or se précipitèrent vers le palais vêtus de leurs armures. Sion, bien que son apparence juvénile ne rendait pas compte de son âge, avait déjà traversé de nombreuses épreuves. Le seul fait d'entendre un cri de sa part représentait déjà un signal de la plus haute importance. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise des douze or, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du palais. Sion était assis sur le sol, le visage empourpré, lisant un parchemin doré. Mais le plus étonnant, fut la créature de rêve aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait près du Pope, penchée sur son épaule, ses lèvres frôlant le visage de l'atlante. Les sublimes courbes de la jeune femme était bien trop proches au goût de certains – notamment un vénérable gardien de la balance qui ne supportait pas que l'on s'approche trop de SON atlante – surtout ainsi vêtue, ou plutôt dévêtue.

Ses cheveux de couleur sanguine encadrait un visage d'une grande beauté et extrêmement attirant. Ses yeux violets, captivants, semblaient lire à travers vous comme dans un livre ouvert, contempler vos secrets pour les retourner contre vous. Ils avaient un goût de danger, d'interdit, c'était le regard d'un fauve vous observant, magnifique mais pourtant prêt à vous attaquer toutes griffes dehors si cela était nécessaire. Tandis que ses pupilles vous absorbaient peu à peu, des lèvres parfaitement dessinées de couleur carmin vous promettaient monts et merveilles pour mieux vous faire succomber aux charmes de la jeune femme. Elle portait un corset de métal ciselé représentant une multitude de flammes, qui ne couvraient que l'essentiel. En bas, une épaisse ceinture retenait des pans de tissus translucides recouvrant un short de cuir et avait des sandales montantes à talons en métal. Le rôle protecteur de l'ensemble laissait à désirer mais mettait à l'avantage le reste de ses courbes.

_ Maître … est-ce que … c'est un, enfin une … ennemie ? - hasarda Mu le chevalier du Bélier.

L'étrangère redressa la tête avec grâce et fixa longuement tous les membres de la chevalerie dorée d'Athéna avec un regard gourmand. Nombre de chevaliers eurent l'impression d'être nus à cet instant. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers Sion, toujours par terre, et lui dit doucement :

_ Je crois qu'ils attendent une réponse.

_ Sion ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? - s'emporta Doko, à qui l'attitude du grand Pope ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Comme sorti d'une transe et réalisant le monde qui l'entourait, ce dernier se releva d'un bond

_ C'est … un Chevalier du Sanctuaire de Zeus.

Saga fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise :

_ C'est étonnant, je ne ressens pourtant pas de grand cosmos… - il murmura pour lui-même - « j'espère que ce n'est pas le début d'une nouvelle guerre »

_ Rien d'aussi tragique ne t'inquiète pas - s'exclama l'inconnue

_ Elle est là pour juger si nous méritons notre résurrection. C'est un ordre de Zeus - jugea utile de préciser l'Atlante.

_ Depuis quand doit-on obéir au père de l'autre… - grogna Kanon

Son frère lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase lourde en conséquences, suivit d'un regard noir du reste de ses frères d'armes ainsi que – contre toutes attentes - du rire suave de l'étrangère.

_ Vous comptez réellement nous juger seule ? - s'enquit Shaka, Chevalier de la Vierge

_ En vérité, nous sommes deux …

La lourde porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

_ Eclipse !

Mickaelis, la lumière du soleil couchant dans son dos, fit son entrée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et de légères étincelles vibraient autour d'elle. Son cosmos emplit la salle, froid comme une lame.

_ L'orage va éclater - sourit la succube.

Mais l'ange vit rapidement qu'elle était entourée de toute la chevalerie dorée d'Athéna, Shaka y compris ! En un instant, elle fit disparaitre toute colère de son apparence, devenant une statue vivante de pureté et de calme. Eclipse eut un sourire en coin, elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'un masque.

_ Succube stupide, aurais-tu oublié qu'il nous est interdit de nous rendre sur terre seules ? - déclara l'ange d'une voix glacée.

Avec une moue capable d'émouvoir n'importe quelle âme, l'interpellé relâcha le « pauvre » Grand Pope et fit face à sa sœur d'âme.

_ Désolée mon ange, mais l'idée de cette mission m'a vraiment trop … excitée. Et puis de toute façon, tu es là maintenant.

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança l'ange les fit tous frissonner, Death Mask y compris.

_ Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Saori, alias Athéna, fille de Zeus, venait de faire son entrée entourée de ses – fidèles, dévoués, stupides et esclaves consentants - de Chevaliers divins. L'attention générale n'était pas sur elle, il devait y avoir un problème.

_ Ce sont des envoyées de votre père.

_ Mon père !

Une grande partie de l'assemblée dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler : « mais quelle cruche ! » (Kanon, lui, le murmura) (1)

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations - dit l'ange en s'avançant

De même corpulence l'une que l'autre, les émissaires étaient les exacts opposés. Tandis que l'une arborait une apparence sulfureuse et provocante, l'autre était une allégorie de droiture et de chasteté. Une légère armure argentée recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son corps, lui donnant un air à la fois fier et droit, et de petites ailes métalliques étaient fixées dans son dos, renforçant son aspect céleste. Si l'on ajoutait à cela ses longs cheveux azurés et ses yeux semblables à de l'argent liquide, il était impossible de douter de son origine divine. Néanmoins, son apparence frêle laissait planer le doute sur son sexe… Il faut dire qu'à force de fréquenter Aphrodite, on en devient suspicieux.

_ Mickaelis, Esprit de l'Archange, en mission sur ordre de sa majesté Zeus. Nous avons pour mission d'observer les Chevaliers afin de vérifier s'ils méritent ou non leur retour à la vie. Et voici …

_ Eclipse, Esprit de la Succube - coupa sa sœur - blablabla … en gros on va squatter ici pendant quelques temps.

Mickaelis lui décocha un regard noir. Quand à Saori, cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas. Bien qu'elle trouvait l'Esprit de l'Archange à son goût (2), l'attention trop soutenue que Seiya portait à l'Esprit de la Succube, l'agaçait au plus au point… Qui était-elle pour captiver l'attention qui devrait lui revenir ?

_ Je crois que c'est inutile, mes Chevaliers n'ont absolument rien à se reprocher.

Le sang d'Eclipse ne fit qu'un tour, il fallait réagir et vite, elle n'allait pas laisser cette gamine stupide contrecarrer ses plans. Elle s'approcha de la dite déesse, et déclara très faussement après une courbette :

_ Grande déesse Athéna, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en tête à tête.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire irrésistible. Saori, séduite plus par le compliment que par la demande, accepta avec quelques réticences.

_ Euh oui, bien sûr, suivez moi - dit elle en lui désignant la direction d'une salle adjacente.

Les deux femmes quittèrent donc la pièce, l'une avec allure hautaine, l'autre avec une démarche féline mettant en valeur son anatomie, ce qui fit loucher la moitié des chevaliers. Mickaelis, qui s'était placée en retrait, poussât un profond soupir « les hommes sont irrécupérables ». Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, Shaka ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivée, mais bien sûr elle ne laissât rien transparaitre. Dès que la porte se referma sur les deux femmes, les chevaliers se tournèrent vers l'ange, Sion demanda :

_ Elle ne risque rien avec elle ?

_ C'est du 50-50. Soit tout se passe bien – « Et elle convainc Saori de partir » pensa-t-elle - soit elle la tue

Le réflexe pavlovien des Chevaliers se déclencha : il faut aller sauver Athéna ! (3). Kanon moins pressé que ses compagnons, prit le temps de demander à Mickaelis :

_ Eh l'ange, t'es pas censée protéger les humains ?

_ Les humains, oui. Zeus également. Mais Athéna c'est VOTRE problème.

Cette dernière réplique étonna l'assemblée : comment pouvait-on être aussi rigide sur un règlement ? Les Chevaliers s'apprêtèrent à enfoncer la porte pour secourir leur déesse quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur Saori à la mine décomposée.

_ Tout va bien ? - hasarda Seiya

A peine la jeune divinité eut-elle posé son regard sur ces Chevaliers que son visage s'empourpra en un millième de seconde. Elle esquiva ces derniers et partit en courant vers ses quartiers en criant :

_ Je dois aller au Japon pendant quelques temps !

Déconcertés, les chevaliers ne pipèrent mot. Les cinq Divins partirent à la suite de Saori afin de constituer sa garde personnelle rapprochée. Peu après ce départ précipité, Eclipse sortit de la salle en affichant un air joyeux.

_ Que lui avez-vous dit ? - demanda un des or

_ Pas grand-chose - répondit l'interpellée - je lui ai juste expliqué la vie… Je ne pensais pas que ça la choquerais à ce point, enfin… Vu que la question est réglée, il reste à voir quelques détails... Donc où va-t-on dormir ?

_ Le mieux ça serait que restiez au palais - proposa Sion

Tandis que Mickaelis restait de marbre, la succube affichait une moue digne d'une fillette à qui on venait de voler sa poupée (4) et répondit au Grand Pope avec une voix mielleuse :

_ Je ne suis pas pour cette idée. Après tout nous sommes là pour observer les Chevaliers, il serait judicieux de se rendre au cœur du problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence général salua sa réplique.

_ Je crois qu'elle a voulut dire qu'il serait mieux que nous logions directement dans l'un des temples - jugea bon de préciser Mickaelis

_ C'est vrai que cela serait plus judicieux - bégaya Sion

Eclipse balaya du regard les chevaliers, on aurait cru voir une _fashion__victim_ dans un grand magasin durant les soldes. En une fraction de seconde et un nuage de fumée plus tard, elle se retrouva entre deux Gémeaux forts surpris. Elle les emprisonna tous deux en les retenant fermement par les bras rendant toute fuite impossible.

_ Deux pour le prix d'un, j'ai toujours aimé les promotions. Je crois que mon choix est fait...

Saga affichait un visage scandalisé tandis que son jumeau était visiblement sous le charme (5). Le choix était fait, il n'avait rien à redire. Eclipse jeta un regard à sa sœur puis à un certain blond avant d'ajouter :

_ Alors petite sœur où va tu dormir ?

L'ange soudainement rouge ne sut que répondre.

_ Tiens je savais que certains avaient des attaques causant la cécité mais pour le mutisme, je l'ignorais.

Elle reçu un regard noir de Mickaelis et on put entendre un orage qui approchait, phénomène étrange vu le temps resplendissant de la journée. Sentant l'ambiance «électrique», Mu jugea sage d'intervenir.

_ Si vous le désirez vous pouvez venir au temple du Bélier.

Mickaelis s'apprêtais à répondre mais elle fut interrompue par une succube qui n'avait pas appris le sens du mot «tact».

_ Je crois qu'elle préférerait un endroit plus enclin aux méditations

L'allusion fut claire et de nombreux regards se tournèrent en direction de Shaka qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'ange, celle-ci s'apparentant plus à une pivoine qu'à une quelconque créature céleste.

_ Merci Chevalier du Bélier j'accepte votre proposition avec plaisir... Cher Chevaliers des Gémeaux je vous souhaite bien du courage avec ma sœur.

_ Votre... sœur! s'écrièrent les Chevaliers d'or.

_ Oh c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas au courant. Mickaelis et moi sommes sœurs d'âme, des jumelles en somme.

_ Comme si on n'avait pas assez - persifla Death Mask - si on n'a plus besoin de nous, on peut y aller ? - ajouta-t-il en direction de Sion

Ce dernier interrogea du regard Mickaelis vu que sa sœur était plus occupée à réduire la distance séparant son corps de ceux des jumeaux.

_ Je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, nous verrons les chevaliers séparément dans les jours suivants - répondit l'ange.

_ Nous comptons accorder le maximum d'attention à chacun (6) - ajouta sa géminée

Les différents Chevaliers commencèrent à s'éloigner afin de regagner leurs temples respectifs cependant Milo s'avança vers Sion.

_ Vu que nous avons des invités de marque, pourquoi ne pas les inviter au bal costumé qui aura lieu à Rodorio pour les mettre à l'aise ?

_ Quel bal ? - interrogea Eclipse soudainement intéressée et qui retenait toujours les deux Gémeaux

_ Je refuse que les chevaliers se rendent à ce genre de … de … mondanités ! Ce ne sont que des prétextes pour pouvoir boire et se vautrer dans la fange ! - s'emporta l'atlante

_ Intéressant - susurra la diablesse en se rapprochant de Sion

Saga et Kanon furent enfin libérés de cette étreinte. Le premier en profita pour s'éloigner et chercha à se rendre le plus vite possible à son temple. Le second observait la scène attendant la suite des évènements, quelque chose d'intéressant allait peut-être se produire.

En effet, la succube était sur le point d'utiliser tout son pouvoir de séduction.

_ Dites moi grand Pope, vous ne voulez que nous satisfaire Mickaelis et moi ? Après tout, nous sommes là pour vous juger, vous et les chevaliers, quoi de plus naturel que de s'attirer nos bonnes grâces ? Je sais que vous êtes juste mais soyez compatissant.

Eclipse se rapprocha de Sion et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de ce dernier. Leurs deux visages étaient presque l'un contre l'autre et une soudaine rougeur envahit le visage de l'atlante. Les yeux de la jeune femme plongèrent dans ceux de son interlocuteur, plus rouge et plus gêné que jamais. Mickaelis attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'entraina à une distance raisonnable du grand Pope, si on la laissait faire Sion se retrouverai en peu de temps complètement nu, sans avoir eu la moindre réaction. Elle vérifia que personne ne puisse l'entendre avant d'incendier sa luxurieuse sœur.

_ Quand est-ce que tu va arrêter ça ? Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as voulu accepter cette mission, mais justement on EST en mission alors arrête d'aguicher tous les hommes que tu croise et concentre toi sur notre tâche.

Eclipse regarda sa sœur d'un air amusé, les yeux argentés de celle-ci brillaient d'éclairs et on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait foudroyer quelqu'un par ce seul regard. Cependant, elle avait tout prévu, y compris la réaction d'agacement de son opposé.

_ Quel dommage ! Et moi qui pensait que ce serait ton unique chance de passer toute une soirée en compagnie de Shaka … Tu aurais pu danser avec lui, rire, discuter et peut-être même le séduire…

La prise qu'avait Mickaelis sur son bras se relâcha d'un coup et se fut au tour de cette dernière de devenir rouge.

_ Enfin si tu souhaite toujours que je revienne sur ma décision… - dit la succube qui se redirigeait vers Sion

Une main fine la rattrapa. Elle se retourna et vit un ange secouer la tête négativement pour lui signifier «ne le fais pas je t'en prie». Elle la gratifia d'un sourire triomphant et se dégagea de cette étreinte. Elle retourna vers le grand Pope pour le convaincre. Il chercha conseil auprès de la plus sage des deux sœurs, Mickaelis. Celle-ci détourna légèrement la tête et dit :

_ En même temps, cela nous permettrait de voir comment se comporte les Chevaliers en société…

Sion après avoir récupéré de sa gêne grommela :

_ Bon d'accord mais que plus personne ne me dérange jusqu'à demain. Allez, rentrez chez vous.

Après un instant, il ajouta :

_ Milo ! Kanon ! Dites aux autres Chevaliers que c'est accepté.

Tout le monde déserta le palais ravagé après quelques remerciements. Sion soupira et pensa « Après 200 ans à faire le Grand Pope, je suis fatigué de devoir supporter tous ces problèmes politiques. Il faudrait que je trouve un successeur et pense à ma retraite. »

Milo se dépêcha et traversa tous les temples, le sourire aux lèvres et Kanon sur les talons, pour annoncer la nouvelle : Sion avait enfin accepté de laisser les Chevaliers aller à la fête. Les deux sœurs regardèrent l'euphorie qui gagnait peu à peu les chevaliers, sauf Death Mask (7), on aurait dit le nain grincheux boosté aux hormones de croissance. Tout le monde se mit à chercher LE costume idéal pour cette soirée. En haut des escaliers menant au palais, Eclipse jubilait, un bal costumé c'était l'occasion rêvée pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Après un silence elle se tourna vers sa sœur :

_ Dis-moi Mickaelis, tu as toujours ton sari blanc ?

L'ange fut saisi d'une soudaine terreur, le sourire carnassier qu'arborait sa sœur ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

><p>1: pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris, on n'aime pas Saori… A MORT SAORI ! Voilà vous êtes prévenus maintenant<p>

2: non, non elle n'est pas lesbienne, c'est juste qu'elle n'a rien compris … bon certes ce n'est pas la seule, mais quand on est une déesse, on n'est pas censée faire ce genre d'erreur, surtout quand on est déesse de la « sagesse »

3: … encore

4: non, non, ce n'est pas une allusion à Saori, quoique …

5: le mâle dans toute sa splendeur !

6: pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, Éclipse se chargera de la partie «physique» de l'examen (pov' chevaliers -_-')

7: en même temps la paix ce n'est pas son truc


	3. Chapter 2

_Bon ce chapitre est un tantinet plus "adulte" que le reste, d'où le rating, mais rien de bien méchant_

_Donc bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em>Le Bal<em>

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein à Rodorio. Après plus d'une semaine de préparatifs, le cadre était grandiose. Tout était illuminé par de nombreux lampions, tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, l'air était chargé de musique, de rires, du parfum des différents plats reposant sur les buffets. Ce soir, c'était carnaval et tout le monde portait un costume, plus ou moins extravagant (plus que moins en tout cas). Mêlés à la fête, de nombreux Chevaliers profitaient de ces rares moments de détente. Dans ces moments là, la règle était simple, quartier libre mais interdiction d'utiliser son cosmos.<p>

Tous les Chevaliers d'or étaient présents, sauf Doko et Sion. Quand à Kanon, on ne peut pas vraiment l'assimiler aux chevaliers d'or mais depuis les retrouvailles avec son frère l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, façon Castor et Pollux. Pour fêter dignement leurs résurrection, les Chevaliers s'étaient déchainés - oui tous, même Death Mask- pour un mini concours du meilleur déguisement, et il était bien difficile de dire qui serait le gagnant.

Faisons le point sur la situation.

Mu en moine Shaolin discutait cuisine près du buffet avec Indiana Jones, alias Aldébaran. Au milieu de la foule, attirant tous les regards, Saga le Prince des voleurs (1) essayait de convaincre le Prince Charmant Kanon - oui vous avez bien lu – qu'il ne danserait pas le Madison (2). Death Mask, las de cette bonne humeur ambiante, chose à laquelle il est allergique, était au bar, seul… en même temps qui irait approcher ce terrible serial-killer qu'est la Mort (3), après tout on n'a toujours pas réussi à la coincer. Aiolia, qui ne s'était foulé, boudait dans un coin dans une magnifique toge courte grecque. Shaka, à l'étonnement général, avait non seulement participé à l'évènement mais il arborait la tenue d'un prince de Bali, torse nu, couvert de divers colifichets doré… Sexy au diable en somme (4). Les autres Chevaliers étaient unanimes, la présence plus que probable d'un ange aux cheveux azurs n'était surement pas étrangère à ce comportement. Contrairement aux autres, Doko avait préféré rester au Sanctuaire… Avec Sion. Milo suivait Camus, digne Lord du 19ème, comme son ombre ou plutôt comme un chien… et oui Milo était déguisé en chien. Toujours gêné d'avoir perdu son pari de la veille - Milo oserait-il s'habiller en chien ? – Aioros était contrait et forcé de porter des collants verts qui s'ajustaient si bien avec sa tenue de Robin des bois. Il commençait à peine à s'y habituer qu'un Mousquetaire hilare, Shura, lui avait fait perdre toute dignité. D'accord, il était ridicule, mais était-ce une raison pour le signaler à toute l'assemblée en hurlant à moitié mort de rire: « Tu vois que ça te va bien ! La prochaine fois on testera la tenue de ballerine ! ». Heureusement qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de convaincre Aphrodite, princesse toute de rose vêtue, d'inviter son frère à danser pour se soucier de ces billevesées. Sinon on aurait retrouvé un cadavre de chèvre criblé de flèches à la sortie du village le lendemain.

Non loin de là, deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient vers les festivités.

_ Tu es sûre que je peux y aller comme ça Eclipse ?

Après un soupir fort prononcé celle-ci lui répondit :

_ Pour la centième fois oui ! Personne ne te remarquera dès qu'ils m'auront vu. Enfin sauf peut-être un blondinet…

_ Je ne … Il … Eclipse !

Il est vrai que la comparaison était impossible entre l'ange et la démone. Cette dernière avait opté pour une robe de flamenco rouge, décolletée et ouverte dans le dos à la limite de la décence. Elle portait une perruque noire et un masque de dentelle noire afin de n'être pas reconnue. Sa sœur quand à elle portait un sari blanc brodé d'or et avait natté ses cheveux bleus avec un ruban blanc. Contrairement à la succube Mickaelis se sentait mise à nu dans cette tenue, sans aucune armure.

_ Comme c'est mignon ! Comment réagira-t-il ? Mystère !

Après un bref silence elle ajouta :

_ Je me demande combien de personne participeront à mon petit jeu.

Elle se rappelait avec délice la tête des différents Chevaliers lorsqu'elle avait annoncé : « les règles de mon jeu sont simples, celui-ci qui me découvrira à la fête m'aura pour toute une soirée ». Nombre d'entre eux avait affiché un air scandalisé mais il semblait y avoir quelques intéressés.

Arrivées à quelques pas du bal, elles décidèrent de se séparer. A quoi servirait tout ce manège si elles arrivaient ensemble ? De plus, Mickaelis n'avait aucune envie d'aider sa sœur dans ses manigances. Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à l'ange, Eclipse se mêla à la foule dans un nuage de fumée. Dès lors Mickaelis dû subir les nombreuses avances des fêtards, c'est sûr que sans son armure elle faisait beaucoup moins dangereuse et stricte. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de les rembarrer sans leur faire une permanente électrique, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retrouva face à un prince de Bali aux yeux clos, les prétendants ayant mystérieusement disparus en un instant. Celui-ci l'invita à danser. Elle accepta. Au même instant, elle prit conscience que Shaka était torse nu mais aussi que le quart d'heure américain venait de commencer. Elle allait être collée à son amour secret pendant quinze minutes ! Deux choses étaient sûres, premièrement Eclipse était certainement derrière tout ça et si c'était le cas, elle devrait penser à la remercier.

Un peu plus loin, Eclipse s'éloigna des platines et enceintes laissant là un DJ rêveur, aux joues rougies, pour se diriger vers un voleur qu'elle trouvait à son goût. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un prince l'appela Saga qu'elle comprit à quel Gémeau elle avait affaire. Alors l'ainé se dirigeait vers le côté obscur ? Elle se ferait un plaisir de le guider dans cette voie … jusqu'à son lit !

_ Volerais-je une dance au roi des voleurs ?

Celui-ci se retourna et ses joues furent teintées de rouge pendant un court instant. N'ayant aucune réponse, la sulfureuse jeune femme lui dit dans un sourire :

_ A moins que tu ne sache pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Saga l'entraina sur la piste. Elle s'arrêta puis se penchant à son oreille lui dit :

_ Cette musique m'ennuie, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus rythmé.

Elle leva lentement le bras, claqua des doigts et la musique bascula sur un tango argentin. Elle défia du regard ce beau voleur d'accepter cette danse. Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle lui dit en s'apprêtant à relever le bras :

_ A moins que tu ne préfère un autre style…

Sans aucun mot, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Saga pour danser sur cet air. Les fêtards sur la piste s'écartèrent pour laisser ce couple virevolter librement, repoussant les danseurs, dont Shaka et Mickaelis, les uns contre les autres. Le contact entre ces derniers ce fit plus proche, plus intime. Mickaelis demanda ce qui se passait d'une voix posée mais, en son for intérieur, elle savait que sa sœur y était lié. Shaka lui répondit :

_ Je crois que ta sœur s'est trouvé un partenaire pour un tango.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Saga…

Mickaelis, malgré son aspect impassible, bouillait de colère. Elle pensa « Eclipse ! T'aurais pas pu attendre un peu ? ». Cependant la proximité du chevalier de la Vierge la calma. Comme si ce dernier avait aperçu sa gêne, il proposa à l'ange de s'éloigner de la foule pour trouver un endroit plus calme et moins oppressant.

Tous les autres Chevaliers restèrent bouche bée devant les performances du calme et réservé Chevalier des Gémeaux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pensé qu'il ne connaisse la moindre danse et encore moins celle-là. Ils ne furent pas les seuls surpris, Eclipse, bien qu'appréciant cet instant, ne put s'empêcher de le questionner. Elle profita d'un mouvement les rapprochant pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

_ Où as-tu appris le tango ?

_ Lors d'une ancienne mission en Argentine

« Décidemment Saga est plein surprises » pensa Eclipse. Après quelques pas endiablés, la musique prit fin, laissant les différents danseurs se séparer. Avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Saga murmura à Eclipse :

_ Merci pour la danse, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par le reste de ton jeu.

Suite à cette réplique, la succube resta sur place et quelques lampions prirent feu. Jamais on ne lui avait fait un tel affront. Malgré la profonde colère qui l'animait, elle réussit à conserver un air de calme tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar. Elle commanda un cocktail et commença à le siroter. Elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment le Prince Charmant se rapprocher. Kanon lui enleva son loup de dentelle et lui dit :

_ Trouvée !

Démasquée, Eclipse lui sourit. Au moins la soirée ne se finissait pas si mal. Elle but d'une traite son verre et reprit son masque. Elle se leva en frôlant Kanon et lui dit d'une voix imperceptible :

_ J'honore toujours mes paroles.

Elle se dirigea vers des doriennes restées dans l'ombre avec une démarche chaloupée qui faisait danser ses hanches, Kanon sur ses talons. Dissimulée derrière les colonnes, elle se blottit dans les bras du gagnant et lui livra ses lèvres. Il s'en saisit avidement et bientôt leurs langues entamèrent un ballet langoureux. Eclipse avait noué un de ces bras autour du cou de Kanon et l'attirait inexorablement à elle tandis que le second s'était glissé sous la chemise de ce dernier pour caresser son torse. Durant le baiser, une des mains de Kanon était descendue vers le creux des reins de la succube et cherchait la chair sous le tissu et les dentelles. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent les laissant tous deux haletants. La tête nichée dans creux du cou du vainqueur, Eclipse susurra en le dévorant des yeux :

_ On devrait peut-être aller autre part, non ?

Kanon lui répondit d'un sourire entendu avant de la serrer contre lui. Si quelqu'un avait regardé vers les colonnes en cet instant, il aurait vu deux silhouettes enlacées, une vive lumière puis la noirceur aurait pris place de ces ombres.

Arrivés au temple des Gémeaux, dans la chambre de Kanon, les deux amants ne perdirent pas de temps, cette nuit était la leurs et ils en savoureraient chaque instants. Eclipse s'assit sur le lit, se débarrassa de sa perruque, de son masque et fit glisser sensuellement les manches de sa robe pour dévoiler sa peau hâlée. Ses cheveux rouges créaient un magnifique contraste avec sa peau illuminée de clarté lunaire. La jeune femme semblait être éthérée, un fantôme issu des fantasmes de l'ex-Chevalier du Dragon des mers. Entièrement dénudée, elle l'invita à la rejoindre sur le lit. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le lui redise et bientôt ses vêtements jonchèrent le sol. Il caressa la peau de la succube, celle-ci était douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Eclipse se montrait passionnée et répondait aux étreintes de Kanon par de tendres baisers. Leurs contacts devinrent plus intimes, le contact entre leurs corps plus tenu et bientôt ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre. Ils oublièrent tout sauf leurs sens enflammés, la sueur perlant sur leurs corps, le bruit haletant de leurs respirations, leurs soupirs de désir et la chaleur de leurs corps. Après un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, témoin de leurs ébats.

La clarté matinale réveilla les deux amants, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eclipse sourit à un Kanon visiblement mal réveillé avant de lui annoncer après un soupir :

_ Tu as déjà quelqu'un non ?

Kanon se frotta les yeux pour en chasser la fatigue. Quand il comprit ce que la succube venait de lui demander, il lui répondit, surpris :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

_ Ne me raconte pas de bêtises, je devine tout de suite ces choses là. Et puis je n'aime pas être un substitut, alors qui est-ce ?

Kanon fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme. La jeune femme lucide avait réussit à deviner qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle sache avec qui. Ne voyant aucune réponse de la part du frère de Saga, Eclipse jugea bon d'ajouter :

_ De toute façon j'ai une preuve infaillible…

_ Laquelle ? - s'enquit Kanon qui était de moins en moins rassuré

_ Tu as dit son nom pendant l'acte

_ Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, hein ? - répondit un Kanon empourpré

_ Non ce n'est pas vrai mais là tu viens d'avouer – le visage d'Eclipse se fendit d'un sourire – alors qui est-ce ?

Vaincu, l'ex-chevalier du Dragon des mers répondit à la succube d'une voix hésitante et faible :

_ Rhadamanthe, l'un des trois juges des Enfers…

_ Ah c'était donc ça ! Tu as plutôt bon goût mais ne t'inquiète pas, beau chevalier, je ne le dirais à personne. Ça sera notre petit secret. Je ne te demande qu'une chose en retour, quand j'aurais besoin de toi, tu devras répondre à mon appel, d'accord ?

Kanon, soulagé que son secret ne soit pas dévoilé, acquiesça. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que le Sanctuaire allait bien s'animer avec la présence de la jeune femme, ce qui serait intéressant vu l'ennui qui s'était peu à peu installé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il sourit à cette pensée, un peu d'amusement était le bienvenu. Comme si Eclipse avait deviné les pensées du chevalier, il lui promit qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Les conspirateurs se sourirent l'un l'autre, les complots pouvaient commencer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Saga qui visiblement n'était pas au courant de la présence d'Eclipse dans la chambre.

_ Ah Kanon t'as raté le dénouement de la fête hier soir…

Il s'arrêta en découvrant son frère et la succube côte à côte dans le lit de ce dernier, où seul le drap cachait leur nudité. Après un instant de surprise, il hurla :

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?

_ Ca ne se voit pas non ? J'apprends le tricot - répondit Eclipse avec un sourire taquin

_ …

_ Pourquoi cette subite gêne ? Je te fais de l'effet ?

_ Là n'est pas la question !

_ Donc j'ai raison

_ Non !

Kanon observait la scène en se retenant d'exploser de rire, c'était sûr pour ce qui était de l'animation, Eclipse savait y faire. Saga et la succube s'affrontèrent du regard et un silence pesant s'installa. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier, dans les deux sens du terme…

_ Excusez-moi …

Saga vit volte-face après un sursaut de surprise et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'Esprit de l'Archange, qui n'était aucunement gênée ou troublée… Il est vrai qu'elle ne montre aucune émotion. Elle se contenta de déclarer d'une voix forte en direction de la chambre :

_ Eclipse ! Rhabille- toi, sors de ce lit, lâche Kanon et rapplique ! Il faut qu'on parle ! - elle continua d'une voix plus calme – Mes excuses Chevalier des Gémeau, ma sœur est « parfois » très entreprenante. Passez une bonne journée.

Mickaelis sortit du temple avec cette allure fière et droite qui la caractérisait. Saga n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une succube jaillit de la chambre, entièrement habillée, coiffée et maquillée, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui glissa :

_ Si t'es jaloux, la prochaine fois tu n'as qu'à participer. Le lit est grand, il y a de la place…

Elle disparut si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, en même temps vu la gêne qui l'avait emparé il aurait bien été incapable de dire quelque chose. Après un moment de silence, il se tourna vers son frère.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? … Et arrête de rigoler !

Eclipse rejoignit sa sœur qui l'attendait quelques marches plus bas. Mickaelis la regarda d'un air méprisant et lâcha :

_ Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

_ Roooh ! T'es dure là ! C'est comme si tu essayais de ne pas penser à Shaka deux minutes… Et moi qui croyais que les Esprits de l'Archange ne devaient pas avoir de passions… Et puis je suis sûre que si tu pouvais le faire avec lui, tu ne dirais pas non !

Les yeux de Mickaelis se voilèrent et se teintèrent de noir sous l'emprise de la colère. Elle se contenta au final de pousser un énorme soupir.

_ Je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on se dispute…

_ Ah ? Depuis quand on discute nous ? D'habitude tu me dis « succube stupide » ou « perverse » ou encore « nymphomane lubrique » mais on a jamais discuté suite à ça de mémoire.

_ Si tu y tiens tant, abrutie de succube !

_ Ah quand même ! C'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?

_ Exactement, n'as-tu pas senti un changement dans les cosmos qui nous entoure ?

_ J'étais légèrement occupée, je n'ai pas fait attention – elle se concentra et fit une grimace de dégout – C'est de la déprime non ? Avec un peu de colère ?

_ C'est à peu près ça. Disons que la fin de soirée a été un peu … explosive.

_ Ah ? Raconte.

_ Tout a commencé lorsqu'Aiolia a foncé sur son frère pour le frapper, sans raison apparente. Ce dernier lui a d'ailleurs rendu la pareille. Aphrodite s'est très vite interposé, d'où un œil au beurre noir…

_ Aiolia l'a frappé ? Il est dans quel état là ?

_ Aphrodite ça va, il s'applique un soin à base de roses dans son temple mais Aiolia…

_ C'est la grande déprime ?

_ Non pire, il a voulu continuer le combat, contre son frère je précise, le coup donné à Aphrodite semblait être un accident. Surtout qu'Aiolia hurlait à son frère « tu vois ce que tu me fait faire ! ». Au final, ça a ameuté tous les autres Chevaliers y compris Death Mask qui s'est joyeusement joint à la bagarre.

_ Pourquoi il l'a fait ça ?

_ Aucune idée. Mais il va falloir trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, il est dans un sale état…

_ Ne compte pas sur moi, je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point là.

_ En somme ça a finit en baston générale. Tandis que certains se battaient, Shaka, Aldébaran, Mu et Saga évacuaient les « sans- cosmos ».

_ Mais t'étais où dans tout ça toi ?

_ Heu… J'ai du éviter de justesse une attaque manquée et … J'ai fini dans la fontaine.

_ En sari blanc ?

_ …

_ Il en a pensé quoi Shaka ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, je me suis téléporté dès que possible. J'ai su la suite par Mu ce matin

_ Roooh ! Bon ça c'est fini comment ?

_ Si j'ai tout compris, Shura a fini par assommer Death Mask et Aphrodite, aidé par Saga, a réussi à séparer les deux frères et Aiolia est parti en boudant sans donner la moindre explication. Résultat, presque tout le monde fait la gueule à quelqu'un.

_ Une ambiance pourrie, quoi.

_ Exactement. Et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y faire quelque chose.

_ Et pourquoi on ferrait ça… Attends un peu… Si c'est encore un de tes plans pour jouer les cupidons tu ferras ça sans moi !

_ Mais euh, ça n'a rien à voir !

_ Ouais c'est ça, et qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi ?

_ Je pensais que tu serais intéressée pour te rapprocher d'Aioros ?

_ Dit comme ça je suis d'accord ! Et pourquoi lui au fait ?

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il est au cœur du problème. Ou du moins, il en sait plus que nous, ce qui est déjà pas mal.

_ Je vois, remonter à la source en gros… Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Eclipse disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

><p>1: type Prince of Persia… Saga en cuir ! Yahou !<p>

2: en fait c'est qu'il ne veut pas avouer qu'il ne connait pas les pas

3: on sait ! Death Mask en grande faucheuse c'était facile… mais on n'a pas pu résister

4: *bave*


	4. Chapter 3

_Pardon pour l'énoooooorrrrrmme retard ! _

_Je lis toutes vos reviews même si je ne réponds pas toujours. L'histoire va continuer même si cela va prendre du temps. Mais promis cette histoire est juste en suspens !_

_Merci pour votre soutien !_

* * *

><p><em>Quand un lion a des envies de poissons …<em>

* * *

><p>_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! - hurla le Sagittaire suite à l'irruption d'un ange et d'une démone surexcitée dans son temple, sur son canapé pour être exact.<p>

_ On est là pour vous juger c'est clair ? Alors raconte c'est un ordre ! - s'emporta Eclipse

Mickaelis interrompit Eclipse en lui donnant un coup de coude, décidément les relations extra-physique n'était pas son fort. Elle s'exprima d'une voix douce :

_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis l'Esprit de l'Archange et je ne peux pas laisser des êtres humains, comme votre frère, dans une telle détresse.

_ Mouais, en fait elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'occuper des histoires qui ne la regardent pas, comme les miennes.

_ C'est pas le moment Eclipse !

_ Pff…

Mickaelis se retourna vers Aioros.

_ Je suis sure que l'on peut vous aider, expliquez nous.

Il regarda les deux femmes d'un air suspicieux. Après une hésitation, il décida de leur accorder sa confiance.

_ Bon vous avez raison, il s'agit bien d'un problème avec mon frère.

_ On s'en serait pas douté tiens - lâcha Eclipse.

_ Eclipse !

_ Ça va, ça va.

_ Hum hum, donc juste avant votre arrivée au Sanctuaire, mon frère m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux du Chevaliers des Poissons. J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il en était du côté d'Aphrodite au bal mais Aiolia a surement cru que je voulais le doubler. La suite vous la connaissez. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ni le Chevalier des Poissons ni mon frère ne veulent m'adresser la parole et leurs relations ne se sont pas améliorées.

Eclipse réfléchit un court instant.

_ Il n'y a qu'à les enfermer dans une salle et attendre que ça se passe.

Aioros la regarda d'un œil horrifié tandis que Mickaelis semblait consternée.

_ On va essayer d'être un peu plus subtils – lui répondit cette dernière.

_ On a qu'à les attacher

_ Affligeant… En fait ce qui nous faudrait c'est trouver une activité qui réunirait tout le monde et qui permettrais de tous les réconcilier.

_ Il y a bien la plage à côté du Sanctuaire – proposa le Sagittaire.

_ Bonne idée ! Un peu d'eau et de soleil ça n'a jamais fait de mal…

_ C'est hors de question – hurla Eclipse

Cette dernière fulminait, et pas seulement au sens figuré. De petites volutes de fumée noire s'élevaient tout autour d'elle. Mickaelis se rendit compte de sa bourde.

_ Désolée je n'ai pas pensé à ce que je disais … Tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu veux…

_ Hors de question que je te laisse faire tes manigances toute seule.

_ Mais ils vont se poser des question si tu ne veux ni te baigner ni bronzer.

Aioros ayant senti la tension ambiante, avait préféré une retraite stratégique dans la cuisine. C'est fou ces envies de café qu'il avait en ce moment !

_ C'est pas mon problème. Si je viens, c'est uniquement pour mater et rien d'autre – ronchonna la succube.

_ Tu es sure que c'est l'unique raison ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt de longs cheveux bleus qui t'obsède ?

_ Hein ? Je suis pas attirée par Aphrodite !

_ Laisse tomber.

L'ange pensa « certaines choses demandent du temps, il faudra qu'on en reparle plus tard »  
>Mickaelis prit sa respiration et cria :<p>

_ Aioros !

Ce dernier se précipita pour répondre à l'appel, glissa et s'étala lamentablement.

_ Rassemble tous les chevaliers, c'est décidé on va à la plage

La voix de la succube se fit entendre :

_ Mickaelis ?

_ Oui ?

_ T'as un maillot à me prêter ?


End file.
